


Valentines

by TriTaledKitsune



Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Happy Valentines Day!, Healing Arrow week 2020, HealingArrowWeek, blackwatch bros, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: Angela struggles in the kitchen while Hanzo is out on a mission. Her Blackwatch boys come in with the support.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629571
Kudos: 8





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone!  
> You don't need other people to enjoy chocolates/candy/food

Angela groaned in defeat, making cookies was difficult and she was currently running on next to no sleep. The chocolate chips had expired, someone took the peanut butter, and there were no almonds or pecans to be found. To make matters worse, there was barely half a cup of brown sugar left. At this rate she wouldn’t be able to make Hanzo anything for valentines. 

She had just dropped her head onto the table in defeat when a quiet knock interrupted her moment of defeat. Lifting her head just enough to see Jesse’s concerned expression, Angela gave a groan in greeting before laying back down on the table.

“Alright, what’s this all about?” Jesse demanded, his voice gentle. 

“Can’t make cookies.” Angela’s response was muffled by the table. She missed the sudden understanding and amusement that crossed Jesse’s face. 

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Jesse insisted, mentally thanking his good instincts to leave his phone, and consequently Genji’s message to help Angela out, in his quarters. He moved towards the cabinets and began searching through them. Angela heard him pull something out of the cabinet, a familiar chuckle following. Jesse had found something.

“Is there any cream cheese in the fridge?” He asked. Angela, no longer knowing what was going on but also not willing to question her good luck, stood and moved to check.

“Yeah, we’ve got four or so packs,” she confirmed.

“Pull one of those out, along with a stick of butter. Quick soften them.” Jesse ordered, giving Angela an easy grin. “I’ve got you a cookie recipe.” He offered, lifting up a box of chocolate cake mix?

“Don’t give me that look, I wouldn’t lead you wrong. ‘Specially on food.” He defended, setting the box on the table before locating and setting the vanilla extract beside it. 

“There’s a first time for everything,” Angela teased, pulling out the now softened dairy products. Jesse responded with an offended scoff, preheating the oven.

“Alright. Now mix the cheese and butter together in a bowl.” Jesse instructed. 

Under Jesse’s instructions, Angela soon found herself rolling chocolate dough balls in powdered sugar. For all of his assistance, Jesse never touched the dough, choosing to walk her through the steps instead. 

“Thank you Jessie,” Angela offered as she slid the cookies into the oven, moving to sit at the table once more. “You’re a lifesaver, I don’t think I would have been able to live with myself if he had gotten back and I was empty handed.” She explained. “I’ve got some chocolates for you also, they’re back at the house. I’m planning to hand them out at the debrief if everything goes well.” Jesse grinned.

“Well, I can’t wait then, not sure where you get your chocolates but they never last long.” he chuckled, “Today’s mission should go smoothly, it was just information retrieval.” She nodded at his comfort attempt. 

~~~

The mission had gone smoothly in Hanzo’s opinion, even with Genji tormenting him over the holiday and his plans with Angela, as though it was any of his business. 

“I bet she made you something,” Genji teased, messing with his phone. An amusing activity considering he could interface with the device. Hanzo rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. 

“I am beginning to remember why I nearly killed you.” His tone was flat, but once Genji chuckled in response, Hanzo’s expression shifted into a small teasing grin. Genji opened his mouth to answer when a notification sounded through the cabin of their transport, they were landing soon. 

“You’ll find I have improved since then.” Genji huffed, rolling his eyes at the interruption. Hanzo gave his brother a victorious smirk as their ride descended towards the base.

“I would not advise testing that. My dragons were unnamed when we last fought, and the Doctor would clearly favor me.” Humor and confidence dripped from his words. Genji scoffed, but failed to give an argument as they exited the transport. An amusing silence held between them until they made it to the debriefing room, where the information they collected was shared with both of the Amari’s, Morrison, and Winston. 

Before they could leave afterwards, gentle knocks echoed from the doorway. Angela entered, followed by a very relaxed McCree who closed the door behind them.

“Happy Saint Valentines everyone.” Angela remarked calmly, placing little baggies containing five or so chocolates in everyone’s hands. Hanzo chuckled as Jesse gazed at his bag as if it were filled with gold or gems rather than chocolate. Soon enough everyone in the room had a bag except for Hanzo himself.

Timidly at first, but soon gaining a confident sway in her step, Angela approached Hanzo. She pressed a kiss to the underside of his cheek, ignoring the quiet whistles both Jesse and Fareeha gave.

“It took some time, but I managed to make you these?” Angela reached into the wooden basket she had stored the chocolates in, pulling out a simple red box this time instead, which she presented to Hanzo proudly. He gently took it from her, removing the lid to unveil chocolate cookies with a thin broken sugar crust. 

When he didn’t move, a new spark entered Angela’s eyes. Slowly to grab his attention, she reached into the box and pulled out a cookie before raising it to Hanzo’s lips. His eyes never left hers as he parted his lips enough to take a bite from the cookie in her grasp.

“Take it to your house, you two.” Ana chuckled, opening her baggie to pull out a chocolate, which she ate before ushering Fareeha out of the room.

“I told you so, brother.” Genji chuckled, exiting the room quickly after the look Hanzo gave him. Once he was gone, Angela hummed in amusement before holding the rest of the cookie back up for Hanzo. 

“I will enjoy matching and surpassing this, come White day.” Hanzo offered before accepting the rest of his cookie. Chewing it for a moment before offering her a chocolate flavored kiss.

~~~

Unseen by the couple, two prosthetic hands met in a fist bump.

“Thank you McCree.” Genji mused.

“She should have been fine on her own, someone had raided the kitchen before she got there, I had to share an old recipe my momma taught me. It seems to have worked though.” Jesse chuckled before pulling one of his chocolates out and popping it into his mouth.


End file.
